Repugnus
Repugnus is the name of three fictional characters from the Transformers series. The original Repugnus is an Autobot counter-intelligence expert who turns into a monster bug. Transformers: Generation 1 |image =Repugnus.jpg |caption = |affiliation =Autobot |subgroup =Monsterbots |rank = |function =Counter-Intelligence |partner = |motto ="No job is too disgusting to disgust me." |alternatemodes =Transmetal Insect Monster |series =''Transformers: Generation 1'' |engvoice = |japanvoice = }} Repugnus' bio presented him as a social outcast among his fellow Autobots for a variety of reasons, not least his horrific appearance and extreme anti-social personality. He's one of the few to have been kicked out of the Autobots, but is usually allowed back when no other opportunity presents itself. When not on missions, he amuses himself by spreading malicious gossip about the other Autobots.Transformers: The Ark II, Volume 2 By Jim Sorenson, Nick Roche, William Forster, page 32-34 Repugnus was named the 4th oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics Repugnus and the Monsterbots were among the Autobots who joined Fortress Maximus in leaving Cybertron for the planet Nebulos (Transformers: Headmasters #1). When Scorponok's band of Decepticons arrived on the planet in close pursuit, Repugnus was one of the Autobots who fought back to save the local Nebulan population. He and his fellow Monsterbots fought a battle to save the Nebulan Mercury Gardens from the encroaching Decepticons, but were forced to retreat by the Decepticon Headmasters when they realised the damage their battle was doing. Unwilling to let the planet be devastated in their war, Fortress Maximus' band left Nebulos for the planet Earth (Transformers: Headmasters #4). Maximus' group joined up with the Earthen Autobots, but encountered stiff resistance from local leader Grimlock. Repugnus was present when Grimlock fought Blaster for leadership of the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Autobots were then attacked by the Decepticons led by Ratbat (Transformers #41). Repugnus did not appear again, leaving the possibility he was killed either in the ensuing battle or during the Underbase powered Starscream's rampage in issue #50. Animated series Although the Monsterbots were introduced after the end of the U.S. animated series, they did appear in animated form in a commercial. Repugnus and the Monsterbots were created accidentally during an attempt to create new Autobots. Kup raced to warn Rodimus Prime and Blurr of the accident, as the wild Monsterbots trashed the lab where they were born. Thankfully the Decepticons attacked just then and the Monsterbots burst out of the building through the wall to fight them. Rodimus expressed relief that, though they were monsters, at least they were Autobot monsters. Repugnus and the other Autobots were among the few new 1987 toys who did not make it into the fourth and final season of the American Transformers animated series. They did, however, make it to the small screen on the other side of the Pacific, when they appeared in the Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: The Headmasters. Repugnus made his debut accompanying Rodimus Prime to Planet Beast, home of the Battle Beasts, which had been invaded by the Decepticons. Rescuing the captive Battle Beasts from the Decepticons’ subterranean factory, the Monsterbots were appointed by Rodimus to stay behind on the planet and keep guard for a time, in case the Decepticons returned; the trio accepted the position, their animalistic alternate modes well suited to the planet. The Monsterbots later rejoined the main Autobot force, and accompanied the new leader, Fortress Maximus, and his crew on their pursuit of the Decepticons from planet to planet, entering combat on the planet Paradise, where the three of them turned their fire-breath on Abominus and used it to detonate the Decepticons’ energon cubes. Dreamwave Productions Although Repugnus didn't appear in any Dreamwave storyline, he did get a full page biography in the More Than Meets The Eye comic. 3H Enterprises/Fun Publications Although they issue never saw release except as artwork on the internet, the Monsterbots were to make an appearance in the fourth issue of Transformer: Universe - The Wreckers by 3H Enterprises. They were among the patrons of a bar on spaceport CSSB-16 when it was being visited by Devcon and the Beast Machine Dinobots. The first four pages of Transformers: Universe - Wreckers #4 were eventually finished and printed in issue 16 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. IDW Publishing Arcee, Bludgeon, Longtooth, Ransack, Repugnus and Skyjack were among those incarcerated in an Autobot Penetentiary on Garrus-9 in Spotlight: Arcee. Toys * Generation 1 Monsterbot Repugnus (1987) :An original mold.Lee's Guide to Loose 1987 Transformers: Autobots. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #205, December 2009 Transformers: Universe It has become commonplace in more modern Transformers toylines for certain figures to be designed as homages to characters from past series, or for existing toys to be repainted for this purpose also. Given their lesser-known nature, for any of the Monsterbots to be chosen for this was surprising, but Repugnus has twice received the honor. Early information about the Universe "Overbite with Repugnus" set appeared in April 2004 out of China, calling the set "Cybershark with Buzzclaw".New Transformers Listings From China Fun Publications Repugnus's first appearance in the Transformers: Universe storyline was a single appearance in a flashback in the "Balancing Act" comic, where it was shown he was present at the final battle with Unicron. In "Transcendent" Breakaway, Landquake and Skyfall arrive on a parallel Transtech Cybertron, in the city of Axiom Nexus. They are greeted by that world's Cheetor and Silverbolt, and are worried that Cliffjumper has gone missing. The arrivals are told that they are among many to arrive on this world and are brought to "processing." Among those waiting in processing are Autoceptor, Bad Boy, Charger with Fire Beast, Cosmos, Cy-Kill, Path Finder, Universe Repugnus, Sky-Byte, Small Foot and Treds. After processing the three Autobots are greeted by the ancient Autobot Alpha Trion and taught in the ways of outworlders in Axiom Nexus. Breakaway is then abducted by Transtech Shockwave. Toys * Universe Scout Repugnus :His first homage was in the parallel-universe spanning Transformers: Universe line in 2006, as a red and yellow repaint of the Beast Wars Fuzor, Buzzclaw (packaged with Overbite). Although the box seems to present Repugnus as a Decepticon, the toy has an Autobot symbol on it - although certainly the result of an error, it is a pleasant coincidence as mistakes go, given the original Repugnus's function as an undercover agent. Transformers: Cybertron Repugnus transforms into a transmetal spinosaur, and rules a small kingdom in the fetid swamps found at the base of the Steel Shard Mountains on the Jungle Planet. Repugnus is opposed to the rule of Scourge, and is fiercely independent of the despot's rule of the planet, using his knowledge of the planet's swamps to outwit and annihilate those sent to subjugate him. So dedicated is he to maintaining the freedom of his kingdom that he even exiled Undermine, his own brother, for being in league with Scourge. There seems to be some confusion as to whether Repugnus is an Autobot or Decepticon. The toy is sold as an Autobot, but on the Hasbro Web site he is listed as a Decepticon. Other media Repugnus is one of the toys featured in a commercial for the 2012 Chevy Silverado HD called "Like Father, Like Son".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mrl-mm-7WM8 Toys * Cybertron Scout Repugnus :Repugnus received his second homage when his name and red-and-yellow color scheme were used again in Transformers: Cybertron as a repaint of - and brother to - that line’s Undermine. :This toy was later repackaged in a Universe 3 pack with Scattorshot and Ransack GTS. References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Fictional robotic insects Category:IDW Publishing characters Category:Marvel Comics characters